1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning liquid, a cleaning method, a liquid generating apparatus, an exposure apparatus, and a device fabricating method. The present invention particularly relates to a cleaning liquid, a cleaning method, and a liquid generating apparatus for cleaning members that contact a liquid inside a liquid immersion exposure apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO99/49504 and Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-289127, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus is known among exposure apparatuses used in photolithographic processes that exposes a substrate with exposure light through an exposure liquid.